


Dazzling

by WarriorNun



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Count D - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate!Victor, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Siren!Yuuri, Sirens, The Count D in this story is one of his ancestors, Top Victor Nikiforov, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun
Summary: A pirate's life is for someone...but does it really? Looting, making fools of the royal mariners, it somehow became dull to Victor. But that all changed when he came across a little pet shop ran by a mysterious Chinese man upon the Port of Kubo. Will he gain himself a hidden treasure, or risk diving into Davy Jones' Locker?





	1. A Pirate's Life for Me, or Does It?

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this out...even with NaNoWriMo. Originally it was meant to be a oneshot but then again it became another full on story! This piece is inspired by lucycamui and crimson-chains for YOI Nautical Zine and their drabbles and art collab are seen on tumblr. Check 'em out!
> 
> I want to add that this is a crossover with one of my favorite manga titles, Pet Shop of Horrors by Akino Matsuri. 
> 
> Yuri!!! on ICE (c) MAPPA  
> Pet Shop of Horrors (c) Akino Matsuri

No matter where he goes, the sound of sea gulls was always there. 

There was something nostalgic about their culls as they fly through the air without a care in the world. Perhaps it was the sense of homesickness that he felt for his former motherland, he does remember the sound of seagulls whenever he took walks upon the beach with Makkachin when he was a boy. 

Ah, those are behind him now. 

There was no way that he could be able to go back to his home after what he had done. 

After all, as a certain song say, a pirate’s life is for him. 

Or does it? 

He remembered the thrill of pulling off heists, both on and off land. The sheer look of disbelief on their targets whenever they pull the wig over their eyes. The euphoric triumph of achieving their loot. He remembered the time when he first achieved his victorious heist from a slave-trading ship. Not only he was doing some good in the world, but he get his own form of payment. There was this one time that he was laughing in excitement over the amount of treasure, actually wearing a rather gaudy crown with some jewels all-round him. Those were the days, back when he was young and carefree…

When everything became so dull?

“Oi, Old Man!” 

A groan was suppressed as Victor rolled his eyes and turned to the person in question. Before him was a youth with fair blond hair with a good portion covering his right eye, leaving his other exposed and showcase the bluish green color. There was a permanent scowl on his face and if it weren’t for that, he would have been considered a pretty boy. 

“What is it, Yuri?” He spoke up, raising an eyebrow. 

“We’re about to reach to port, so don’t even think about drooling over the map or whatever it is you do in your quarters.” And with that he turned and not-so gently close the door behind him, causing the knick-knacks to rattle a bit. 

A sigh escaped from his lips as he shook his head.

Maybe a small vacation would do him some good. They needed to restock on supplies anyway as well as much needed rest. Most of the crew were getting cabin fever after God knows how long at sea. 

—

A sigh of relief was heard as he took in the sight of the port as soon as they docked. 

Port Kubo is one of the remote islands located in the Caribbean, serving as a trading port. It was practically a melting pot of all walks of life, most of them migrate from the hustle and bustle of their former homeland because of one reason or another. Mostly on the run from the law, due to the fact that there are pirates walking about. 

But despite all that, it managed as a neutral ground. 

A place of sanctuary in a way for the scoundrels, a marketplace, some genuine shops, basically the closest thing to a town in case of the need of normalcy. His crew made a beeline to the town, no doubt to reconnect to their families, significant others, or what-not before making their way to celebrate their reunion at the tavern which also served as an inn. Victor, on the other hand, decided to have a stroll around town. 

It had been a while since he had been to Kubo, not much has changed since the last time. There are still the familiar shops such as that tiny bakery owned by Yuri’s grandfather that makes the best piroshki in the port. (Yuri’s words, he was more than willing to force a man that is three times his size to say it. But truthfully, it’s still good even without Yuri’s “helpful” advertising). There was that market stand owned by a couple, a sweet auburn haired woman woman and a burly man of a husband. The only thing that seemed to be new was their triplet girls laughing as they chase each other nearby the stand. 

He gave the couple a smile and a nod as a greeting to which the couple returned with a hello, along with an enthusiastic greeting from the small tiny girls. 

“Well, hello to you too, little ones!” Victor greeted back mirthfully. “Now try not to be too naughty now!”

He then continued his walk, rather aimlessly until he was into the seedier part of town, where the true black-marketing was held behind closed doors. However there is one rule that every pirate and native follow to the letter:

No slave trading. 

Victor’s ears picked up at the sound of giggling, and he looked up to see the lingering prostitutes-both male and female- simply hanging around at the brothel while showing off their lavish yet provocative clothing as they fan themselves with feather fans. 

“Victor Nikiforov,” One woman purred, not at all hiding the fact that her eyes are roaming over Victor’s form. “Fancy seeing you here? Care for a little…chat?” She ran feathers across her chest, giving her what seemed to be bedroom eyes, even batted them a few time. Normally, Victor wouldn’t pass up on an opportunity for a rump in the bedsheets. But honestly, he didn’t feel up for it…

“That does sound tempting, Madam,” he spoke politely. “But I’m afraid I should pass on this one for today.”

That earned him a series of disappointed groans, even one of them begging him to stay as soon as he continued on his walk. A sigh of relief escaped from his lips as soon as he was out of earshot. That was a close one. Back then, he wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to have a one-night stand with a pretty face, gender be damned. 

Nowadays, it became dull as well. Sure there are other pretty faces in other ports (even on jobs that he was on), but it was mostly for honey-traps to let their guard down so that he would get the prize. Which also became easy and dull as well.

Maybe it was because of the fact that he was growing old…God, he hoped not. He had to deal with Yuri’s constant pointing out that he would suffer hair-loss, his “affectionate” nickname for him didn’t really help either. Or it could be that most of his crew actually had family and loved ones to get back to whenever they’re back in Kubo to recuperate. 

Every time he sees moments such as Chris running into the arms of his husband - Masumi, from what he remembered - he felt a faint twinge of jealousy. There was an occasion that Yuri would ran up to his grandfather to tackle hug him, only to remember his bad back a moment later. Those are the kinds of love that he actually wanted…

But yet, he can’t seem to find it. Even if he had scoured the seven seas, discovered uncharted islands, and fought a beast or two. 

“Ah…I don’t have much of a life if I think about it…” Victor bemoaned. At least he still have his precious Makkachin, no doubt frolicking around with the other dogs on the port but it was still not the same.

Then he stopped in his tracks when he noticed something. He narrowed his blue eyes as he tilt his head to the side in curiosity. 

“What’s this…?” He muttered. 

Before him was a sign hanging over what seemed like the entrance to an alleyway. True, there are more than one hole-in-the-wall restaurants around here, but this is so deep into the seedy part of town that anyone that wasn’t born in Kubo wouldn’t think twice of coming here. Yet here it is, with a sign brandishing like it was on another shop within the marketplace in England for the rich and elite. Upon the sign simply said “Count D” in a rather elegant calligraphic writing. Down in the corridor was a rather ornate door that seemed to be out of place compared to its current surroundings. 

_This is kind of new…_ He thought to himself. _Wonder what kind of shop is this?_

Victor then looked around, seeing that either a few people was trying to make some sort of deal or just minding their own business while taking note that they either missed the shop…or it had been here when they were out at sea. Nevertheless, Victor had his curiosity peeked. 

“I guess there was nothing wrong with just checking it out.” He said to himself.

What could go wrong with that?

—


	2. Welcome to Count D's Pet Shop

As soon as he walked in through the lacquer doors, hearing the tell-tale ringing of the door bell, he was greeted by the dimly lit room decorated with ornate furniture. Before him were a tastefully fancy couch that seemed more comfortable than it looked as well as matching chairs on either side with an ornate coffee table in the middle. Thanks to the light of oriental lanterns, he could see some potted plants at some places of the room. However, there were a couple of things that he first noticed. 

The first was obvious.

It was the sweet smell of incense, akin to the Chinese shops that were prevalent in town but this one had a unique scent, probably a perfect mixture of sandalwood and floral. It wasn’t overpowering to the point of making you sick in a way, but there was a soothing element to it. Almost inviting even. The second was the chittering of birds. Thanks to the limited lighting, Victor could see a few tanks containing exotic looking reptiles, ranging from lizards to snakes. There were even fishes too, some he recognized from a regular goldfish to the extravagant swimming inside their tanks which gave off an otherworldly glow in the dim room. He didn’t know how long he was standing there, until he noticed someone walking out of a folding screen. 

The first thought that came to his mind that it was a woman, dressed in the most lavish-looking robes straight out of the Oriental lands and sharp looking manicured nails that any high lady in court could kill for. Or at least he THOUGHT was a woman until he got a better look at the body structure underneath the robes. While slender, it doesn’t hid the slightly broad shoulders, and with the long black hair and androgynous face -which was adorned to be in makeup of some sort- it was no wonder that he mistook this man as another gender at first glance. He was lucky enough that he had enough experience to notice. Though the one thing that stood out to him were his eyes. It could be the trick of the light, but he could have sworn that they were the color of gold. 

The man smiled as he took notice of him and bowed in greeting. 

“Welcome to my pet shop, I am Count D.” He greeted, confirming Victor’s suspicion. His voice was deep yet there was a sense of smoothness to it. Not unlike either Chris’ and Victor’s - according to his admirers- but yet had enough charisma and power to persuade the highest of kings. “We have everything you desire, from dogs and cats to birds and insects. We even have a large collection of reptiles if you like.”

Victor smiled as he looked around a bit. 

“So this is a pet shop, huh?” He asked, sounding amused. “Tempting as your offer, I already have Makkachin. He’s quite a handful but I love him nonetheless.” A silver eyebrow was raised as he stared at him. “Rather odd, don’t you think? Having a pet shop in a port town all the way out of civilization. Makes one think if you’re running a private opium den.” 

The smile on Count D’s face was never wavering as he walked across the room, giving off the air of regality. “I can assure you this is a pet shop, Mister…” 

“Ah, where are my manners? I’m Victor Nikiforov, captain of Stammi Vicino. At your service, Count.” He then made a courteous bow as he does so. 

An elegant eyebrow was raised as Count D stared at him, looking amused. “Stay with me. How very romantic…for a pirate.” Then he gestures over to the couch. “How about we continue our talk over tea? I just so happen to have Mr. Plisetsky’s famous marzipan piroshki from this morning.” 

Ah, there is no way that he could refuse an offer like that.

—

“I see…despite of your years of successful piracy, you seemed to have lack anything from life and love, is that correct?” The Count asked as he poured in the tea. 

Victor nodded as he gave his thanks before taking the cup gracefully. He took note that the tea set was akin to the high class societies back in civilization, making him wonder if this “Count D” is truly is a pet shop owner. Not some fancy doctor with a psych degree. That and he’s Chinese, why would he have a western title? Shouldn’t it be Bó? 

But all that was forgotten as soon as the soothing scent reached his nostrils. When he took a sip, Victor could instantly recognize the flavor as Earl Grey. He let out a relaxed yet contented sigh as he set his cup back upon the saucer, feeling like the weight was lifted off his shoulders. Though it was a temporary moment but something that he would take an advantage of to savor it. 

“I don’t know how it happened…” he finally spoke. “Maybe it was the fact that I’m getting older, or maybe that I have seen almost every corner of the world…found or looted treasure. But everything just became…dull.”

This was the first time that he ever became fully honest with anyone since…well, ever. Not even to Chris, whom he was proud enough to consider him his best friend. Victor blinked before glancing at the tea before him. The Count didn’t slip any truth serum into his tea, had he? Or was he that charming enough to make him spill? 

“In other words, you are no longer surprised.” It was a statement of fact, but it does ring some truth to it. 

For once, Victor didn’t say anything. There was no way that he could deny that or even make up a flimsy excuse. 

“I understand that it was a common problem,” He heard the Count continued as he sat down and poured himself a cup. “Most people nowadays find some ways to occupy themselves, taking up hobbies and whatnot. Some even find joy in what they do for work.” Then he smirked as he looked up to Victor. “Of course, there are _some_ expectations.” 

Victor could only let out a hum as he took another sip of tea, not wanting to give the Chinese man the satisfaction of him pouting like a child. The only person that he could pout at was Yakov, who seemed to be in a permanent scowl on his face. It was always fun to see how red he would have gotten whenever he was angry. 

“Oh, and I would like to ask one thing of you, Mr. Nikiforov.” Count D spoke up after taking a sip from his tea.

“Yes?” Victor asked.

“...Would you kindly stop spinning around in my chair? It's an antique, not a carousel.” He said with an awkward smile.

Victor stared at him blankly before setting the tea cup down and sat a bit more properly. Akin to how a child was caught doing something naughty and was ashamed for it. It wasn’t his fault that this particular chair seemed fun compared to the other seats that were present in the room. He must have looked like a fool.

But his ears picked up when he heard the Count chuckle and looked up to see him set his cup down.  
“But nevertheless, I’m glad that you find enjoyment in the most mundane things,” then he elegantly stood up and smiled rather mysteriously. “Now then, if you please follow me. I believe I might something that would interest you. However, due to some certain circumstances, I cannot display it out front.” 

Victor narrowed his eyes a bit before complying as he stood up from his seat and followed the Count to a door that seemed like that it could be lead to the backroom. Oh how wrong he was when the Chinese man opened it. As soon as they stepped inside, Victor noticed that it was a long hallway of doors with twists and turns, even going downstairs even!

 _Isn't this just a shop in an alleyway?_ Victor thought to himself. _There’s no way it could be bigger on the inside!_

There seemed to be more animals as well, only by the sounds of it behind closed doors. Ranging from the familiar chirping of birds and hissing from reptiles. There was also growling, of what, he wasn’t sure. But from what he can tell, it was almost like giant cats of some kind…

Well, that could be impossible, unless he was somehow in the animal trafficking business. Then he shook his head mentally. Now that is ludicrous, if that is the case, ANYONE could have been talking around here. At least behind closed doors that is. 

He also noticed that he could smell the same incense inside. It was a wonder that he hadn’t gotten sick of it. 

“I’ve noticed that this place smelled sweet.” Victor spoke up, hoping to make some small talk. Perhaps cover up his suspicion as well. “It wasn’t like any other pet shop that I’ve been to.”

“It was to eliminate the animals’ odor,” The Count explained. “That is the primary reason. It also calms them down.”

Well, that is understandable. But that still doesn’t explain on how the shop interior works. He had lost count on how many doors that they have walked past, even couldn’t tell how long they’ve been walking. That is until the Count suddenly stopped in front of a particular door if it weren’t for him notifying that they’re finally here. Victor had to look up to see the design upon the door before him. There was something unassuming about this door, no different from the other doors that he had passed by. However, he couldn’t help but feel that there was something behind this particular door that was probably meant for _him_.

As he waited with bated breath, Victor’s ears picked up on the sound of wings flapping. It does sound like a bird of some kind, a large one to be exact. This placed him on edge a bit, he was feeling an odd mixture of anxiety and excitement. He was lucky enough that the Count didn’t ask him to place away his weapons when he first got in - which, now that he thought about it, was even more suspicious. Neutral ground or not, they’re still pirates through and through. Grudges and bad blood aren’t rare among these parts. 

“If you please follow me,” the Count suddenly spoke as he walked inside. 

Victor gripped his sword close to him as he followed the other man into the room. What greeted him was something that was beyond explanation and logic. 

There was a bright light, which he closed his eyes for a brief moment. It took a while for him to get his vision back, to which his ears were filled with the sounds of trickling water and what seemed to be the beautiful plucking of a stringed instrument. Before him was a water garden - an honest to god water garden. Something that was meant _**outside**_. 

_What the Hell…_

This couldn’t be real. This shouldn’t be possible even. 

Yet here it is, right here in a seemingly small pet shop. The light shone upon them like the actual sun and he could feel the fresh air around him. He casually touched the tall grass that he was passing by, feeling that it was authentic to him. The sounds of trickling water was too real to his ears as there was a babbling brook which lead to a pond that was adorned with blooming lotus flowers. There was even artful arranging of rocks that surrounded the pond, which upon approaching, looked deeper than it seemed. 

But wasn’t what caught his eye. 

At the very center of the pond was a small cluster of rocks of various sizes surrounding a larger one. And on top of the said large rock was the most beautiful man that he had ever seen. His black hair was messy, in a style that is considered sexy bed hair. He had a slender body of a dancer judging by the silky black robe that he wore. Victor could see that there were what looked like crystals sewn upon the shoulder strap. What stood out the most from this man were vicious looking black bird-like talons upon his hands and feet, though somehow it didn’t deter away from the fact that the man had the most tantalizing pair of legs that he had ever seen. (And for a quick moment, he was debating on whether or not that he had a secret foot fetish). In his hands was a golden lyre, which explained the plucking sounds when he came in. It was simply a series of random tunes, practically nonsense in the classic musical world, but somehow retained some form of ethereal beauty. 

Just like its player…

“Wha…what is this…!?” was the first thing that came out of his mouth after a while. 

The man - or is it creature? - seemed to take note of their presence and looked up in their direction, revealing otherworldly dark brown eyes. For a moment, Victor had forgotten how to breathe. 

The Count, unfazed, simply smiled and beckoned the man over to them. 

“Come.” It was a soft command, to which the mysterious man complied rather happily as he set down his lyre. 

That is when he revealed the wings. 

They were as dark as his hair, and was slightly tinged in red at the tips. The wingspan was practically large as he ascended into the air before flying over to them and descended to the Count’s waiting arms with the grace of a swan. Victor could only watch in awe as the bird man settled himself into a bridal position, draping close to him. For a moment there, he could feel a spark of jealousy within him. 

The Count then turned to him, still wearing that charming smile and doesn’t seem to notice the other man’s shock. 

“I hope this one is to your liking,” he said. “He was quite impossible to obtain.”

Victor managed to shake out his stupor, glancing at the bird man -a bit longer than he needed too- before turning to the Count with an appalled look. 

“To…to my liking!?” He finally got his voice to work. “Is this…is this some form of human trafficking?! How is he like this?! Are those even real?” Victor was calm, but if anyone that knew him well enough, he was livid. Now that he looked closely, the bird man before him seemed to have Asian features. If it was possible, not only that he was captured from his homeland but also mutilated somehow. How else does he have those talons and wings?!

However…there wasn’t any sign of stitches or festering wounds. And he seemed pretty healthy as well. 

The Count doesn’t seemed to be fazed at the outburst, if anything he seemed amused. That kind of reaction somehow irked Victor to the core, momentarily understanding how Yakov and Yuri felt. 

“I can assure you, this is merely a pet shop, nothing more. Nothing less.” He told him. “We only sell love and dreams to our honorable customers, on whatever they desire.” Then the Count turned to the bird man in his arms. “Take this beauty for example…he is a siren.”

Victor rose an eyebrow at the revelation. “A-a _siren_?”

Now that right there is impossible. There was no way that this creature could be it. It was only a myth, the stuff of fairy tales! 

“Yes, bird-like women of the Greek myths who sang unexacting sailors and mariners to their deaths against the rocks and the crushing waves.” The Count confirmed, gazing into the eyes of the apparent known siren. “I’m sure that you would be confused by now since this one is male. But there is a good reason. Male sirens are rare and most sought after, considering that they’re far more beautiful than their female counterparts.” 

Beautiful was right as well as it made sense. Victor had not only read but also seen his fair share of male birds being the ones with the vibrant beautiful colors compared to their female counterparts during his travels, from local to remote islands that he could come across. While having dull colors helped with the camouflage while nesting, the males perform elaborate courtships with their colorful wings. But for something like this bird-no, this siren, it must be a special case with only black wings. 

“I would assume that this one is of variation of some kind?” Victor asked, sounding amused. 

“Why, of course,” the Count replied, while the Siren softly nuzzled against him as he played with his dark locks. “I have found this one near the islands of Japan. A rare kind, I might add as well.”

Victor let out a hum as he give the Siren a look over, to which the said Siren stared back at him as well. They held their minor staring contest for a bit before the Siren finally gave him a small smirk. To which Victor almost lost his ability to speak. 

“I…I didn’t know that.” He managed to speak out. 

After that, he didn’t know what else to say. Well, almost. 

“Does he sing like in the myths? I would love to hear his voice.” It doesn’t hurt to ask. Perhaps it would be a good time to see for himself if the siren’s call is as alluring as they say in the myths. However, he can see the Count frown a bit as he shook his head. 

“I don’t think that would be wise,” He replied as he set the Siren down upon his feet. “True, they are known for their beautiful voices but even so far is speaking, no one-and I mean, NO ONE, can break away from their spell.” Then he caressed the Siren’s face with a crook of his manicured finger. “However, myths _never_ did say on how sirens court each other…” 

Then he turned his attention back to Victor, his mysterious smiling now returned his face. 

“So, is this one to your liking?”

Victor blinked when he realized what the Count was asking, and for once, he had no idea what to say to that. If the myths concerning about the sirens are true, then it would be a rather ironic to bring something that would endanger the entire ship. Hell, the Count didn’t even say HOW he managed to obtain this siren! That is when he noticed the Siren staring at him, all the while leaning in a casual manner as his wings flexed a bit. 

They seem to bore into his soul. Up close they have the shade of exquisite dark chocolate that court ladies fancy themselves to at the buffet, despite their strict diet and the over-dependance on the torture device known as the corset. However, there was a certain angle of a lighting that showcase a tint of red within the dark shade. He couldn’t look away, he gazed back at him. 

This shouldn’t be real.

This had to be some sort of dream.  
It could be because of the tea - Lord help him if he EVER suspect Mr. Plisetsky’s piroshki, Yuri would have his head mounted on the pike and body strung up as a warning.

Unless…unless it could be the incense. 

That had to be it. The Chinese are known for their opium distributions, so it would make sense if The Count had to find some way to smuggle it in something that no one had thought of. But he should be feeling the effects by now, or at least pick up the rancid smell beneath the flowery scent. Could he be hallucinating then? Is this why his head was suddenly feeling light? 

How he managed to keep standing, he honestly had no idea. But what he did know is that the sight of the Siren was somehow keeping him grounded. His gaze…his smile…everything. 

And somehow he just… _wanted_ him.

Then he felt his mouth part and said, “…Yes.”


	3. Meet the New Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving, survived Black Friday, and hopefully got something shiny on Cyber Monday :D

“Thank you for your purchase, Mr. Nikiforov…if you please, look over this contract before signing it.”

“If you read carefully, you must follow these three sales terms. 

1\. Feed him fresh fruits and meat, primarily seafood or pork.

2\. Maintain his grooming at least once a week. 

3\. Never allow him to sing or speak, unless necessary. 

I hope these are simple enough. Remember, this shop isn’t responsible for the consequences if any of the terms were breached.”

Then Count D looked up to Victor, who stood by his newly purchased siren, who snuggled up to his arm. A smug smile grew on his rogue colored lips as he bowed before him, as if Victor was the member to the royal court. Or perhaps the king himself to be more accurate.

“Now then…please enjoy your new pet.”

—

Victor had no idea what had happened. 

It was like he was walking through a lucid dream the moment that he stepped out of the pet shop.

Only difference is that he wasn’t alone when he walked out of the small shop and into the blinding light. He looked over to see the very same Siren that clung to his arm, rubbing his head against him, letting out what seemed like a coo of some sorts. His first reaction was how was he going to get back to the inn with a mythical beast (for a better lack of word) on hand. They were out in public after all, and most of the inhabitants are superstitious when it comes to the sea. 

The second was debating on whether or not he should feel buyer’s remorse. He didn’t know why he answered yes to the Count about buying the Siren. He kind of-sort of remembered the clauses that the Count had read off to him before he could even sign the contract. Though admittedly, those are simple if one could think about it (apparently taking care of a siren is a lot like taking care of any other bird, sort of). The only two things that stuck out to him was the fact on how sketchy it seemed (considering the irony of his chosen profession) and the one detail about him not even asking how much he should pay for the Siren. 

What the Count asked was rather bizarre in his opinion. 

“Two boxes of Madame Bellerose’s profiteroles if you please, both in whipped cream and custard.” 

_…What?_ was all Victor could think of. 

And with that, Victor found himself being the owner of a Siren. Who was right now clinging to his arm. 

Not that he was complaining of course. 

When he got back to the ship, it was more than a bit startling for his crew mates. Some just stared at him with horror. Others held up crucifixes they were carrying, all thanks to a priest that they have rescued from drowning on one job. 

But, if the Siren was scared by any of the responses, he didn't show it. In fact he didn't show much emotion at all. It made Victor wonder if he was sick...

“Victor! What the hell is that… _thing_!?” Asked a certain angry young voice.

Victor stared over to Yuri who looked like the equivalent of an angry kitten before glancing back at the Siren who seemed to be amused by the young boy’s reaction.

“This “thing” is a siren!” He responded in his usual cheerful tone.

A growl was heard as the younger boy strode up to him, but close enough to be in the proximity due to the Siren’s presence.

“I. _KNOW_ …” He gritted out of his teeth. “I meant, what the Hell is he doing here. ON A **SHIP**?”

Victor blinked as he thought back of his experience at the pet shop in downtown and decided to out with the honest truth. After all, he did what he did and he signed for it!

“Well, can you believe me that I bought him as a pet?” He even added his trademark heart-shaped smile and that stupid (Yuri’s choice of words, not his) laugh.

Surely it couldn’t be THAT bad right?

And he was right. Yuri's reaction wasn't that bad. In fact...it was a lot worse. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU BOUGHT A MYTHICAL CREATURE KNOWN FOR BRINGING SHIPS AND THEIR SAILORS TO THEIR DOOM!?! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! GET RID OF THAT DEMON!” Yuri demanded in a loud voice, all the while pointing at the Siren in question. 

The Siren now, rather than looking amused by the outburst, looked crestfallen and hurt. This made Victor feel bad for him and he looked at his first mate with a stern look.

“Yuri, don't be rude. This siren is very nice! He hasn't done anything wrong.” Victor stated. 

So far at least, but details!

“Fool, he's already got you enthralled. Next thing you know he'll feast on your entrails! Besides that, how did you even purchase him?! And why?!” Yuri asked.

Victor let out a hum as he felt the Siren lean against him, looking up at him with those big brown eyes and that adorable pout as he childishly clench at his lavishly pink coat. The very sight of it clenched at his heart as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders before looking at Yuri with a slight smile.

“Well…you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” He said.

To this, Yuri crossed his arms as he glared at him, all the while the rest of the crew are either praying or staring at the Siren with awe and/or fear.

“TRY me.” He challenged him.

So he did.

He told him about the new pet shop.

How he came across the Count and the Siren.

Even the contract and the strangest form of payment.

That also included the specific clauses that he was told when purchasing the Siren.

By the time Victor was finished, Yuri's eyes were bulging. He looked like a cat that just crossed paths with a dog and was so shocked that he didn't know what to do. Finally though Yuri spoke. This time in a calmer voice that he rarely used.

“My God.” Was all the spitfire blonde said.

“Indeed. While I wasn't planning to buy a siren, he sure is very lovely. And will definitely be a nice companion.” Victor said, petting the Siren on the head which made him smile and coo.

“And he's seriously staying with us…” Yuri groaned. He didn't dare ask. He knew his captain made up his mind.

“Yep!” Victor exclaimed, as he expected. 

“I'd be surprised if we still have three crew members by morning. They'll start a mutiny for sure, having a siren on board.” Yuri said.

“Oh, Yuri! You’re so pessimistic!” Victor smiled as the Siren cuddled up to him. “After all, I’m alive aren’t I? Besides, he might not be as bad as you think he is!”

“Well, as long as you don’t name him Polly than we’re good!” Yuri retorted. “Any bird wouldn’t be caught dead with a lame name like that!”

Victor was about to say something before giving it a thinking it over. Well, now that he thought about it, he hadn’t came up a good name for his newly obtained siren. And of course…Polly is too audacious for someone as lovely as him, he deserves better. Maybe, Sasha? No, the Count mentioned that he was from the Japanese islands…so maybe Sakura? While he was wracking his brain for a possible name, a growl was heard audibly.

He looked down and noticed the Siren clenching his stomach, letting out what seemed like a whimper.

Then he smiled when he noticed what time it was.

“Ah, I’m so sorry, you must be hungry, are you?”

His new pet gave a nod, looking at him pleadingly. Victor nodded and went to get something for the Siren to eat thanks to Chris giving him free range in the mess hall, still thinking of ideas to name him. Which shouldn't be too hard since he had an abundance of them. Wait a minute. Abundance...Abundance of ideals...

“Yuuri.” Victor uttered softly as he picked up a fresh looking apple. 

“What?” Yuri asked.

“No, not you, him! His name will be the Japanese version of Yuuri! That's such a cute name, don't you think?” Victor said to the Siren, who actually looked happy at the idea too. Even more happy when he finally received his snack. 

“WHAT!? You can't call him Yuuri, jackass! I'm Yuri!” The blonde exclaimed angrily.

“Oh right. That would be confusing.” Victor agreed, pausing to think. 

"Finally, NOW you're making sense." Yuri spoke with a relieved sigh.

“I'll just call you Yurio from now on and tell the crew to do the same!” Victor exclaimed happily.

“BASTARD, YOU BETTER NOT!!” Yuri, or rather Yurio shouted.

All the while Yuuri the siren just looked back and forth at the arguing pirates, happily munching on his snack.

—

“And here is my humble abode, a home away from home if you will!” Victor announced, making a dramatic sweep of his captain’s quarters. 

The Siren-now named Yuuri- looked around with awe as he took in the sights before him. Victor watched with amusement as Yuuri went to one knickknack to another, examining each and everyone of them with the same marvel as he carefully touched them with the tip of his talon. The jeweled baubles seemed to be what caught his eye the most, especially the golden jewelry that Victor picked out himself from whatever loot that they come across. He couldn’t help but find this adorable by the way he caressed each jewel and seemed to be more appreciative of the ones with gold. Then Yuuri turned his attention to his study where his desk was practically overwhelmed with maps and navigating instruments. He stared at the fountain pens with interest before cautiously tapping at the inkwells next to them. 

Victor walked in, never taking his eyes off of him as he cautiously sniffed at the inkwell content. 

“That’s not for drinking, if that is what you’re wondering.”

Yuuri looked up to him when he spoke before giving him a smile and set the inkwell down. He looked around somewhere until he set eyes upon the bed. Victor could see the way Yuuri’s eyes lit up with awe and wonder as he made a beeline for it. He couldn’t blame him The siren cocked his head to the side when he got near it, marveling at the plush pillows and silken sheets. He cautiously poked at it before jumping back a bit at the sheer softness. Victor didn’t held back his laugh at that reaction, and had to stop himself as Yuuri studied his bed again, before touching it. Being more adventurous by pressing the entire hand against the mattress, then he pushed it a few times with both hands. A smile grew stretched across his face as he threw himself upon the mattress with an excited squeal, feeling the momentum as he bounced up and down before snuggling against the cushions. 

“Do you like my bed?” Victor asked, carefully setting his weapons upon the desk as temporary storage before making his way over to him. He sat upon the bed as Yuuri looked up to him in what seemed to be a coy smile before returning to his snuggling upon the pillow. 

A smile formed on his lips as he reached over to gently stroke Yuuri’s folded wings, marveling at the softness. He only stopped when Yuuri looked up to him with a questioning look before smiling softly as he lifted himself up to his knees and crawled over to Victor’s side, once again nuzzling against him. He could hear something akin to cooing emitting from him, making Victor to move and wrap an arm around the siren. 

_His_ siren.

He let out a soft sigh when Yuuri leaned against him, basking in the moment. 

It would take a while for the crew as well as Yuri to get used to having a creature of myth that is well known for luring sailors to their deaths and sink ships. But from what he had seen, Yuuri hadn’t done any of the sort. So far, he seemed quite sweet. 

It was a shame that he couldn’t talk.

But he wondered though…is a siren’s voice really that powerful?

He only heard about the bird-women from the _Odyssey_ and _Jason and the Argonauts_ but always wondered why there weren’t any _male_ sirens. But like the Count back in the pet shop have said, their male counterparts are rare and apparently more beautiful. So, not only they exist…but also hunted as well? A frown marred his features at the thought of it, making him tightening his hold upon Yuuri a bit. It wasn’t fair…true, they serve as adversaries to heroes, but they couldn’t help on what is in their nature. Okay, so maybe bringing sailors to their deaths was no excuse but then again, they need to eat right?

Speaking of eating…

“I should get you something to eat,” Victor finally spoke, making Yuuri look up to him with interest. “I’ll make sure to have Chris to whip you up something, so stay put ok?”

Yuuri let the words sink in before smiling as he nodded. Victor smiled in turn as he stroked the siren’s hair. 

The day hasn’t been over, yet he doesn’t feel any regret of buying him. 

—

“Thank you for doing this for me, Chris!” 

A smile grew on the Swiss man’s lips as he expertly flips the knife in his hand. 

“Well, it’s not every day that you get to serve food for a mythical bird.” Then a mischievous smirk grew as he looked at his captain. “And a pretty one from what I hear.”

Victor gave his cook a sharp glare, or what would have been a glare if it weren’t for the childish pout. 

“Hey! Don’t go near my siren, I’ll turn you into fish!” 

That only made Chris laugh as he handed him tonight’s dish. Well, a dish that is meant for a certain someone. “I’ll take my chances…here, for our newest member of this petite famille. I felt like making Italian tonight.” Upon the dish was a small fancy dish of assorted melon slices wrapped in prosciutto. Victor couldn’t cook to save his life, so he was lucky that Chris would be more than happy to cook an extra dish for what possibly be Victor’s newest pet. Not too much, yet at the same time not too little. 

Victor smiled as he gratefully took the plate from his oldest friend. 

“Thank you so much! I don’t know how I can repay you.”

Then there was that familiar smile. Ah, he knew better. 

“But not with Yuuri, he needed to be adjusted to the crew and vice versa.”

Chris let out a hum before giving him a teasing smile and a wink. “Well, if you want my opinion, we needed some eye candy. It gets real boring out at see.”

“Just as long as you keep your hands to yourself.” Victor warned him in a jesting tone. 

“I make no such promises…now go on, your new birdie must be famished!”

Victor laughed as he made his way out of the galley and walking up deck to head over to his stateroom. He then balanced the plate in one hand, so that he could knock on the door to signify his presence. That’s when he heard a sound of someone giggle behind the door before followed by the familiar sound of enthusiastic barking. A smile found its way to his lips as he knew what was going on. 

_Of course…_ He thought to himself before carefully opening the door. 

There greeted him was Yuuri lying on his side, scratching his beloved Makkachin, behind his ear all the while being mindful of his claws as the brown poodle relaxed underneath the black wing. The said poodle then moved to roll upon his back, giving the universal message of “scratch my belly please”. Yuuri smiled and complied Makkachin’s request, keeping in mind of his talons. The dog seemed to be pleased with the treatment, judging by the way he lolled his tongue out. Victor could even see one of his hind legs twitch, another sign that he was in bliss. 

“I see you met Makkachin.” He spoke up, getting the attention of the siren and his dog. Or would it be, his siren and dog? He now owned two pets in a way. “I’m surprised on how fast he took to you. He normally doesn’t like strangers.”

Yuuri looked up to him before looking back at Makkachin who took notice of his master walking in and rolled over to face him, panting happily with his tongue still sticking out. A soft laugh escaped from the siren’s lips as he lifted his wing up to allow the dog to leap off the bed to greet his master. 

Or rather beg for a particular treat that he was holding. 

“Ah-ah-ah, no, Makkachin,” Victor lightly reprimanded him, all the while keeping the dish out of Makkachin’s reach. “This is not for you, it’s for our new friend here.” A whine escaped from the dog as he sat down and stared up at him with pleading eyes. 

The kind of eyes that would break any man’s will, Victor’s especially. But still, he needed to show that he was the one with the firm hand upon this ship. 

“I’ll go and grab your food as soon as I give Yuuri his.” But Makkachin let out a more vocal whine, pawing at the floor while still looking up at his master. If he had a voice, Victor would definitely hear “why won’t you let me have a treat, Daddy? I thought you love me!”

Oh, sweet Lord above, his will was wavering. And he still haven’t given Yuuri his food yet!

Thankfully, the siren came to the rescue as he climbed off of the bed and head over to Victor’s side before plucking the plate out of Victor’s hands. He looked at the dish before smiling up to his master before turning to Makkachin, whose attention is now on Yuuri. Victor followed Yuuri’s gaze before looking back to see him staring into his eyes. 

“You…have an idea?” He asked cautiously. Maybe he should have asked if there was some other way for Yuuri to communicate. 

But then his answer came in when the siren balanced his meal upon one hand and reached out to place the other upon Victor’s chest. Before Victor could even ask, he felt Yuuri tracing upon his chest. It wasn’t slow or sensual, but instead of some sort of design, Victor felt…letters? Yuuri seemed to notice that he didn’t caught it the first time, so he done the action again. This time a bit slower so that he could catch each word that he was spelling out. 

_How…about…we…eat…with…your…crew…_

Victor blinked before looking up to Yuuri, who was smiling softly at him while holding the plate with two hands. 

“You…you want to eat with the rest of the crew?” 

His answer came in an enthusiastic nod. 

Victor was officially at the loss of words. This was only a day yet Yuuri was more than willing to intermingle with the crew than he thought. Before he could even ask more, Yuuri was tracing letters upon his chest again. 

_We…also…need…to…feed…this…child…here…_

…Child?

A second later made him realized that he was referring to Makkachin who was practically drooling at Yuuri’s food. 

Oh.

Well in a way, Makkachin is his child. (He always referred himself as a proud poodle parent). He looked up to Yuuri who was still smiling at him, still waiting for his answer. After thinking about it, Victor then returned the smile and gave him a nod. 

“Well, I guess it doesn’t hurt to eat with the crew once in a while…”

—

“Really, Victor? REALLY?”

Victor smiled innocently at his first mate as Yuuri sat close next to him, eating his meal while Makkachin happily munched on his meal that was prepared by Chris before joining the rest of the crew in the mess hall to eat. That is if they can without being distracted by a particular newest member of their little family amongst them. 

“What? Yuuri wanted to eat with us,” he simply answered. “That and Makkachin wouldn’t be lonely when he eats! You know how that is!”

A growl emitted from Yuri’s lips as he banged the table with the butt of his spoon. 

“OH, SURE! LET US HAVE DINNER WITH THE MURDERBIRD SO THAT HE CAN HAVE ALL OF US AS THE MAIN COURSE WHILE WE’RE ASLEEP!”

“Now that’s just mean, Yurio!”

“THAT’S NOT MY FUCKING NAME, MOTHER FUCKER!”


End file.
